The Plan that Failed or Succeeded?
by DeathNote.L.Kira
Summary: Buttercup and Butch keep on fighting and arguing. Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick are sick of this and develope a plan to set up Buttercup and Butch on a blind-date. They're trying EVERYTHING they can to get these two together. Will their plan Fail or Succeed? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's POV:

_Beep Beep Beep Be-_ _SMASH!___

**"Ugh," I moaned and placed my pillow on top of my head. "BUTTERCUP!" my sister Blossom called me as she flew open the door. "KNOCK MUCH!?" I yelled, completely annoyed by the fact that she was annoying and BUSTING MY DOOR OPEN! "Buttercup GET UP!" and with that she yanked the covers off causing me to fall face flat on the floor. "Oww! WHAT THE HELL!" Blossom was 18 and the bossy one. She acts like she runs everything here. She was wearing that stupid red bow on her head, a white T-shirt with a red heart in the middle. She had a pink skirt with a heart covered belt and red ballet flats.** _Hello? Valentines Day much? _**I thought. And of course she had make-up on. Blehh! She was always a girly-girl. "Buttercup we dont have time for this! Remember? Its the first day back-to-school!" **_Shit! I completely forgot! Great, I'd have to go to school! Perfect! Just perfect!_ **"Now get up and get dressed! Remember you were going to drive us there?" before I could respond she hoisted me up and pushed me towards the bathroom and she went downstairs. **_God I hate her! Little miss Pinky is ALWAYS gets on my nerves! Shes so gonna get it!_ **I gave up since I was already up but plotted my revenge and brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on a black tank top that said "Come Over Here if you Wanna Die" in green letters, a black leather jacket, dark green shorts, and slipped on a pair of green and black colored basketball shoes. Yes, I am still a tomboy and always wil be. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Buttercup Utonium, I'm 17 and I'm the toughest and strongest one. "Buttercup come on! Breakfeast is getting cold!" that was my other sister, Bubbles. Bubbles is 16 and the "softest" one. Shes a total girly-girl and makes me wonder the exact same thing everyday...HOW AM I RELATED TO THESE FREAKS?! I mean come on I can tell that Blossom and Bubbles would definitely be related, but me?! There is no resemblance! I walked downstairs and sat down chomping away while Blossom gives me another one of her boring, stupid lectures. She should already know by now that shes not gonna gt me to change my personality! "Buttercup, you shouldn't eat like that! Soon you'll probably accidently eat the table!" I sent a death glare at her and she flinched. I smirked at the sight. "Yeah, and when I'm done I'll eat you along with it!" I smirked and licked my lips causing Bubbles to scream and hide. I couldn't resist laughing. "Buttercup! You just scared the heck outta Bubbles!" I smirked again and stood up from my seat. "Whats it to you Pinky?" and with that we started agruing about the same old things we alwayd argue about. Thats when Bubbles uses her sonic scream to shut us up. It melted my ears. "Oww SH-" I was cut off by Blossom's hand covering my mouth. "Buttercup no swearing! You know how the Professor doesn't like that!" the Professor was our Dad/Creator. Me and my sisters "used" to be the heros of Townsville but we gave up crime fighting after the villans all retired and we became teenagers. Since then we lived our lives as normal teenagers. Well at least I try my best. But I still get in fights and lose my temper and get mad...I'M WORKING ON IT! "BUTTERCUP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Blossom yelled and I was pulled outta my thoughts and snapped back into reality. I grabbed my green and black checkerboard bookbag and we headed out the door. We went in the garage where my beautiful car was parked. I as the only who pleaded for a car. But he made me promise to also drive Blossom and Bubbles to school if they asked. It was a sharp black car that shines to show a luxery black coat. It was MY car. We hopped in. Me driving and Blossom and Bubbles in the back seats. I drove to and I parked in probably the last parking spot for miles. We got out and suddenly heard screaming and overly loud giggling. Iturned around only to see my arch enemy. My counterpart...Butch Jojo. **


	2. Chapter 2

Butch`s POV:

_Beep Beep Beep Be- SMASH!_

I smashed my fist down causing yet another alarm clock to break. I put my pillow on top of my head. "BUTCH!" my brother, Brick came crashing threw the door and into my room. "CANT YOU SEE I`M SLEEPING?!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at my stupid older brother. It smacked him dead in the face. I couldnt help but laugh my butt off. His face was boiling red. Brick was the oldest, hes 18. "BUTCH! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS! ITS THE FIRST DAY BACK TO SCHOOL!" my brother always looked pissed when I annoyed him. _Wait SCHOOL!? Are you kidding me?! _I looked at my brother whos face was as red as his hat. I smirked. "WHAT!?" he was still yelling. "Your face! Its priceless!" I started laughing and fell off my bed as I rolled around on the floor. He was REALLY pissed now. He tackled me and started slapping and punching my face. I rolled us over putting me on top as I repeated everything he did but only harder. Me and my brother would always fight and start beating the shit outta each other. I got off of him when I was done giving him a nose bleed. "Give up Brick!?" I said as I crossed my arms while smirking. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of my bedroom door opening. "Guys-" it was my other brother, Boomer. Boomer was the youngest, hes 16. He is what I`d like to call a dumb-ass blonde. "Guys, are you fighting again?" Boomer sighed. "No Boomer, me and Brick just happened to be agruing and beating the crap outta each other! YES WE`RE NOT FIGHTING!" I said sarcasticly. "Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Boomer walked over to Brick and helped him up. Boomer always knows that I`m the one who always win each fight. "Come on Butch, we have to go to school!" Boomer said as he helped Brick down the stairs. _Holy Shit! School! God I hate school! But at least I get to see Butterbutt there! _I smirked at the mention of her name. I enjoyed annoying the crap outta her. We were always enemies since the day we were created. And we`ll always be ENEMIES! Nothing else. Brick and Boomer are "friends" with her dimwhitted sisters, and trying to convince me that I should do the same with Butterbutt! No way! NOOOOOO WAY! I walked over to my closet and picked out some random clothes. I wore a dark green sleeveless shirt that had the words "Bad Boy" written on it with black letters, I had saggy black pants, a black leather biker jacket, and balck and green basketball shoes. My hair was its natural black and used hair gell to spike it up. I made my way downstairs to see Brick with tissues stuffed in his nose. I holded in my laugh till I was done taking a pic with my iphone. "HAHAHAHAHA! NICE NOSE!" I stumbled trying to keep my balance while laughing. Brick`s anger was rising up until steam came outta his ears. Before Brick could do anything, Boomer was holding him down by the shoulders. "Come on guys we`re gonna be late." with that being said he dragged Brick out before he could "attempt" to kill me. I only smirked. Brick and Boomer always took the bus while I had my motorcycle. walked into the garage and saw my most amazing bike. It had green streaks on it with a license plate that said "KICKASS." I stared at my bike for a few seconds to capture its sharpness. Then I hopped on and rode out the drive way. As I passed my brothers I yelled, "HAVE FUN TAKING THE BUS!" I chuckled and rode off. I parked my bike, which seemed to be the only parking spot left and got off. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard screaming. _Damn super hearing! _I turned around to see a bunch of girls running over towards me. They all started talking to me at once and I just smiled and winked. They all sighed and batted their eyelashes. I rolled my eyes with a smile still on my face. _Yep! This is the life! All girls going gaga over me! _But sometimes it gets really annoying. I mean come on! Girls following you EVERYWHERE you go and talking to me continuessly. Something caught me eye as I looked over my shoulder. I saw a car pull up to an empty spot next to my motorcycle. Three girls got out one by one. A girl who...looked like she was celebrating Valentine`s Day, a girl who was wearing a lot of accessories ( Too many accessories ), and..."Heh." I smirked at the last one. She was wearing no heels, no skirts, no tight clothing, no accessories, and not even a tiny bit of make-up. And I knew exactly who the gang was. My arch enemy, the one we all know and love...Buttercup Utonium.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup`s POV:

I stood there looking straight into my counterparts forest-green eyes. We just sent death glares until he smirked and walked closer and closer to us. _Shit...great. The King of the dimwhitts has arrived! _"Hey Butterbutt." he chuckled as I sent him another death glare. "What do you want Jackass?!" I growled. "Buttercup, language!" Blossom whispered but loud enough that everyone could hear her. "Okay "mom" then you ask!" I crossed my arms. Butch kept on smirking at me. I swear I was going to smack that smirk right off his jackass face! "Butch, unless you need something desperately then can you please let us pass?" wooooooow. Blossom was always WAY to polite and mannered. Butch would never say yes to that kind of talk. "Sorry Pinky, no can do." I told ya. "Well just tell us what you want and then get outta my face!" see, now thats how your suppose to talk in order to get answers from Butch. "Well Butterbutt, cant I just say hello to my favorite girl?" and with that he put his arm around my shoulder. "No you may not!" I grabbed his wrist and twisted it as I flipped him over sending him to smash on top of a car. I couldnt help but laughed. "Buttercup!" my sister gestured to where Butch was, "You cant just flip people! Look! You destroyed someones car!" I looked as she pointed at the car full of glass. "Oh sure...Ow...worry about the car instead of the person who got smashed _onto_ it!" he got up and tackled me. My sisters were yelling at us to stop. But it was no use. We just kept on punching and kicking each other, until Butch`d brothers showed up outta nowhere and yanked Butch off of me.

Butch`s POV:

I was ontop of Buttercup teaching her a lesson on how NOT to flip your counterpart and smash him onto a car! Thats when my brothers came running over and yanked me off of her. "Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" Brick yelled in my face. "Well! Little miss Butterass flipped me causing me to smash onto that car!" I pointed at the car and they turned there attention towards Buttercup. _Hah! Someones BUSTED! _"What?" she said looking all inocent."Dont play dumb with us! I have witnesses!" I pointed at her sisters who were standing there looking at the ground. Then Blossom spoke up, "We`er all sick of you guys! You do this EVERYDAY and fight over something stupid! Could you two just learn to get along for once!?" she asked. _There is no way in HELL that I`m going to be nice to that THING! She has some serious violent issues! I mean come on! Look what she did! After I didnt even insult her or make "a move" or anything! I was just talking! What is that against the law book or something?! I`m pissed! _"You expect ME to get along with THAT!?" I gestured at Buttercup causing her to growl. "And you expect ME to get along with this A-HOLE!?" she pointed her finger at me. There is no way that we can possibly "get along" without KILLING EACH OTHER! I smacked her finger outta my face and she grabbed my shirt.

Buttercup`s POV:

"And you expect ME to get along with this A-HOLE!?" I pointed my finger at Butch. He shot a death glare and smacked my finger away. I took a step forward and grabbed his shirt as I yanked him down I started threatening him. "Now you listen to me a-hole! You better stay away from me or your going to regret sleeping alone at night!" I let go of my grip and he started flattening his shirt. "Heh, you dont scare me Butterbutt!" he chuckled and started to walk away, that is until I tackled him to the ground. "GET THIS PHYSCO OFF OF ME!" he screamed. I was giving his a bloody lip already. I felt someone grab me and they hoisted me up. Butch`s brother, Boomer runned over to him and helped him up. "LOOK AT THIS!" he pointed at his lip. "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET ALONG WITH THAT PHYSCO YOU CALL A GIRL!?" I tryed to tackle him again only to be pulled back by his other brother, Brick. I struggled to get free. "LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL HIM!" I yelled. "AND THATS EXACTLY THE REASON WHY I`M NOT LETTING GO!" he yelled back. I gave up struggling and crossed my arms. "Thats better." he let me go, my arms still crossed, not looking at anyone but Butch. I just sighed and walked away into the school building.

Brick`s POV:

I let Buttercup go and she just sighed and walked away into the building. I shoved my bother. "Cant you two EVER GET ALONG?!" I questioned. He was looking at me with one of his spine-chilling death glares. "For your information red-head, SHES ALWAYS THE ONE WHO STARTS IT!" he turned around and stormed off. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "We have to do something." I said as I turned to face everyone. "Yeah, this is getting old. I`m tired of trying to break them up! Buttercup always comes home with blood all over her!" Blossom complained. "Same with Butch." I said. "Well what ARE we gonna do?" Boomer asked. I put on my thinking face and started pacing back and forth, Blossom doing the same thing while Boomer and Bubbles gave us confused looks. "I`ve got it!" Blossom said. I could imagine a lightbulb floating above her head. "What is it?" Bubbles asked. Boomer scratched the back of his head meaning he was confused too. "Well, Bubbles and I can ask Buttercup to come to this new resturaunt and then we can both get up to go to the bathroom." Blossom had a very good idea so I continued for her, "And we could do the same with Butch! Oh! We could each tell them to sit at a certain table and they`ll meet!." I said. Wow, Blossom`s idea is brilliant! Lets just hope it works! "Yeah! But what about if they look at each other and dont sit down but cause another fight?" Blossom did have a point. That does sound VERY much like something they would both do. "Well...Oh! How about we do a _blind-date_! And we can convince them that we want to show them a suprise both they cant look!" man...we were really good at being matchmakers! "Thats brilliant Brick!" I slightly blushed, hoping she didnt see. Thank god she didnt. "Yeah! So its settled then! We`ll all gather at the new resturaunt down town at 8:00! EEEEEEE! This is going to be so much fun!" Bubbles said. She was jumping up and down with excitement. Me and Blossom both rolled our eyes while Boomer just smiled. We all new Boomer had a crush on Bubbles but was to shy to admit it. "Then lets get them ready for tonight!" we all put our hands in the middle. "Operation: Blind-Date!" I yelled as we shot our hands in the air. Everyone saying "yeah!" we all knew it would probably take a while to get these two _dressed _for the resturaunt. Since the place was suppose to be EXTREMELY FANCY. We all walked in together talking about tonight.

6:20 pm

Nobody`s POV:

"WHAT!" Buttercup yelled. She was just informed that they were gonna be going to a fancy resturaunt downtown and that she had to wear...a dress. "There is NO WAY IN HELL! THAT I`M GONNA WEAR A DRESS!" Buttercup was now screaming to the top of her lungs, because she new that if they were going anywhere _FANCY_ then she would have to wear ALL girly things. "Buttercup calm down! Its just one night! We just wanna see the Grand Opening! Its gonna be fun! And! The food!" Bubbles was tormenting her. Her sisters knew how much she loved to eat. She practicly eats everything in the refrigerator! "UGGGGGHHHHH! FINE! YOU WIN! I`LL WEAR THE...DRESS!" Bubbles squealed and dragged her to her room where Bubbles would fix her up. What Buttercup didnt know was that she was going on a...date.

Buttercup`s POV:

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" Bubbles was trying to put make-up on me. I avioded all her movements. "Come on Buttercup! Its just make-up! And besides! I already got your outfit on you! Its not complete without the make-up and accessories!" She tried putting eyeshadow on me but I smacked her hand away causing it to drop in the toilet. "BUTTERCUP!" she looked in the toilet and was disgusted. I couldnt help but laugh as she quickly yanked the eyeshadow out of the toliet. "EWWWWWW!" she screamed and instantly washed her hands probably like 10 times. "Buttercup, its just make-up. Pleeeaasssseeeeee!" she was using her puppydog pout as she widened her eyes. "Look away Buttercup. Just look a-OKAY FINE!" I gave in. Bubbles squealed and applied the make-up. I cant believe I fell for that AGAIN! When she was finished, she put some jewlery on me. "I`M DONE!" I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. "Holy..." this person in the mirror...who was it? It definitely wasnt me! Was it? I was wearing a black noodle-strap dress that went down to my ankles, dark green ballet flats, emerald earings with a matching necklace, lip gloss, green eyeshadow, mascara, and a little bit of blush. My hair was wavy and went down to my shoulders. "OMG YOU LOVE IT!" Bubbles jumped up in down with delight. I smiled and rolled my eyes. But deep down somewhere...I sorta do love it. Bubbles was very pretty herself. She wore a blue strapless dress, white high-heels, a sapphire necklace with matching earings, make-up and she had her hair down with tons of curls. "Come on! Lets go! Blossom is waiting for us downstairs!" she quickly grabbed my wrist and we headed downstairs. We saw Blossom. She was wearing a pink dress with a red bow on the side, red ballet flats, a ruby necklace with earings to match, make-up, and she had her hair curled at the ends with no puffy bow in her hair. _Thank God. _We headed out, I drived of course and we made our way to the resturaunt. We got out of the car and walked up the red carpet that was below us.

_With The Boys:_

__Butch`s POV:

6:20 pm

"WHAT!" I was just informed that we had to go to this _FANCY _resturaunt and they wont tell me why! "THERE IS NOOOO WAY THAT I`M DRESSING UP TO GO TO SOME CRAPPY DRIVE THROUGH!" I yelled. "Calm down bro! Its just ONE night! You`ll never have to do it again! WE SWEAR!" Boomer raised his hands in defense. "NO! I AINT _DRESSING _UP!" If we were going to a fancy resturaunt then that meant I had to wear a...a...a...TUXEDO! "AHHHHHHHH! NO WAY! NO WAY AM I WEARING A DAMN TUX!" Brick and Boomer both plugged there ears since my voice was booming loud. "DUDE! CALM DOWN! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE! WE HAVE TO WEAR TUXES TOO!" Brick yelled still having his fingers in his ears. I went over and yanked his hands out. "Let me tell you this calmly and nicely." I grabbed his collar. "THERE IS NO FRICKIN WAY THAT I`M WEARING A DAMN TUX!" Bricks ears were in pain. He struggled to get free from my grasp but I wouldnt let him off that easily. "Boomer! You know what to do!" I looked at Boomer and dropped Brick. Boomer was walking over to me and widened his eyes and used that damn puppy face of his! "Theres going to be lots of food there and we know how much you like to eat!" Boomer said still making that hell of a face at me! "ERRRRRRR! FINE! FINE! JUST QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I shield my eyes and felt something grab both of my wrists. I looked. Both of my brothers were walking me upstairs to go change. They each had one of my wrists."Come on! We already got you the tux." with that they shoved me in my room and slammed the door, leaving me with a tux on my bed and a stupid BOW TIE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THEY STILL HAVE THESE THINGS!? "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I punched my wall leaving a huge hole in it.

After a ton of minutes trying to calm myself down I finally put everything on. I looked in the mirror as I was trying to get this STUPID BOW TIE ON! As I was done I then combed my hair back. I looked in the mirror. "..." the person I was staring at was definitely not me. I was wearing a black tux with a green rose in the side of a little pocket, followed by a dark green bow tie. This was not me. I dont even recongise myself! I went downstairs and saw my two idiotic brothers standing there waiting for me while smirking. _WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY SMIRKING AT?! HAVE THEY EVEN SEEN THEMSELVES?!_ They both had the same thing I had only with there signiture colors and Brick had a tie and Boomer didnt have anything. LUCKY! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE ME WEAR A BOW TIE!? IM GONNA KILL THEM AFTER THIS! I gave them both death glares as we headed out. We couldnt all fit on my motorcycle so we decided to fly. When we got there we landed and went inside. They told me...not to look? They made me close my eyes and they sat me down at some random table. They told me that I couldnt open my eyes till they said I could. Oookkkkaayy...?

Buttercup`s POV:

My sisters suddenly told me to close my eyes? They led me over to some random table and I sat down. I heard voices around me, and then they just vanished. I couldnt help myself! I was so desperate to find out what the hell was going on. I opened my eyes. _*Gasp* _My mouth hung open. I couldnt believe what I saw...I saw a proper dressed...BUTCH! Wait...why are his eyes closed? He must`ve heard me gasp as he opened one eye and he looked even more shocked than I did. "WHAT THE HELL!" Butch screamed unaware that we were creating attention. We just stared at each other wide-eyed mouths both hung open. What the hell is going on...


	4. Chapter 4

Butch's POV:

I was just sitting there in a seat...I hope, and I was hearing whispering and then it disappeared. _*Gasp* _I heard someone gasp that seemed to be a...girl's voice? I opened only my left eye to see a very ho- DECENT! Decent is what I said! Anyway, BUTTERCUP WAS SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Both of my eyes shot wide open,"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. We just sat there, not speaking with or mouths both wide as they coukd possibly go I heard Buttercup as she couldnt find the words to say,"Wha-How? Why?!" I didnt know what to say. I just sat there wide-eyed with my mouth still dropping to the floor. _*Giggle* _I heard someone...GIGGLING? I broke out of my shocked trance and looked at the table that was a few yards away from us. "BRICK!? BOOMER!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" I didnt care if I was creating attention! I WANTED DAMN ANSWERS! "BLOSSOM!? BUBBLES!?" Buttercup was looking and yelling at the table too. "Hi, guys! Enjoying the view!" Brick said laughing along with Boomer and Butterbutt's sisters. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!? WHY IS _THIS _HERE?! AND WHY ARE _THEY _HERE!?" I gestured at Buttercup and pionted to her sisters. "Because!" Brick said as they all laughed again. I looked at Buttercup out of the corner of my eye. Buttercup looked like she was to kill everyone with just a look into her eyes. "Enjoy the _date _you two!" Boomer said and they were STILL LAUGHING THERE BUTTS OFF! Wait...WHAT DATE!?

Buttercup's POV:

I WAS GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE!? DID THEY SET US UP!? Wait...WHAT DATE!? "WHAT DATE!?" me and Butch both noticed we said it at the same time, causing boh od us to look at each other...did he just...blush? "Have fun you two! We're gonna be making sure you guys dont make any _moves _while your on this DATE!" WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DATE, WHAT MOVES? AND WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY TRYING TO DO TO US?! "Oh, and if you try to leave the table without us saying you can, Buttercup's necklace and Butch's bow tie have special sensors that will send a painful shock! So have fun guys!" Blossom said. "I'M GONNA K-AHHHHH!" my necklace sent a painful shock that felt as if lightning went into my chest. "Grrrrr." I was going to kill them all! THEY SET MY UP WITH HIM AND EXPECT ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS "DATE" WITHOUT RIPPING HIS HEAD OFF?! If as reading my mind Boomer started to talk, "Oh, and if you guys try to kill each other then it will do the same thing." DAMN! "ARE YOU SAYING THAT IM ON A DATE WITH THAT!?" Butch was gesturing with his hands at me. "AND ARE YOU SAYING THAT IM ON A DATE WITH THIS THING!?" I gestured at Butch. "Yeah, pretty much." Blossom said, scting all casual. "And we'll be here to watch the whole thing!" Brick said, then there food arrived and I started to get pretty hungry. Damn...what were they planning?!

Butch's POV:

I was so pissed that Brick and Boomer did this to me! I watched as there food came, which made me pretty hungry. As if reading my thoughts, Bubbles spoke before they started digging in,"Oh, and to make you guys feel better! The food that you order is going to be payed for so you guys dont have to pay for anything." and then they started chowing down. "Well at least theres some good news." I said. I looked at Buttercup who was sinking into her seat while crossing her arms. "Yeah, the ONLY good news." she growled. "Well I cant kill you, you cant kill me, we cant leave so we could at least talk." as much as it was going to kill me, I didnt want to stay bored forever. "Okay, we can talk. How about we talk after I KILL EVERYONE AND THEN YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" sheesh! I cant believe I'm on a date with HER! How can I possibly survive with THAT attitude?! "Look, I dont want to just sit here shooting death glares and getting bored! So just lose the ATTITUDE and just get threw this fuckin night!" I yelled. She raised hereyebrow at me then sat up and we starting talking. "After I get outta here I'm so gonna kill those guys!" she looked over at there table. They were all talking ane eating. "Yeah, same here!" she jeked her head and looked at me then raised her eyebrow. "What?" I asked, looking at her very confused. "You AGREED with ME." she still was looking at me straight in the eye then placed her hand on my head. _What is she doing!? Wait...why am I so nervous!? And why is my heart pounding as she touches me!?_ I smacked her hand away. "What are you doing!?" she just stared at me directly in the eye. It was making me very uncomfortable! "Are you feeling okay Butch?" I widened my eyes. _SHE NEVER CALLS ME BY MY NAME! SHE ALWAYS CALLS MYLE BITCH OR JACKASS OR SOMETHING! _"Are YOU feeling okay!?" I asked. This is a probably a weird moment for both of us.

Buttercup's POV:

"Are YOU feeling okay!?" he asked me. What was he talking about? "What are you talking about Butch?" he was still wideyed looking straight at me, "You said it again!" what the hell was he talking about!? "SAID WHAT!?" I was very annoyed right now and I'm going to snap if he wont answer me! "MY NAME!" his name!? Okkkaaayyyy..."Yeah, so?" he wouldnt stop staring at me with those big green eyes,"You-You never say my name." his eyes went back to normal. Thank god! His eyes were making me VERY uncomfortable...then again...his eyes were very am-NO, NO SNAP OUT OF IT BUTTERCUP! HE HAS BEEN YOIR DAMN ENEMY SINCE YOU WERE FIVE! "Okay, thats a huge shocker. And what about YOU? YOU NEVER AGREE WTH ME?!" this was getting very weirder and weirder each time we speak,"So? People can agree with eachother! WHATS THE BIG DEAL!?" Okay, this is scary! VERY, VERY SCARY! Wait...how come we havent INSULTED eachother?

Nobody's POV:

Buttercup and Butch just sat there in silence. They both didnt eat and were just both staring at there shoes. Then Butch broke the silence and said something VERY×100 unexpected to Buttercup, "Uhh...you look...n-n-niiccee..." his face was completely red. WAS HE BLUSHING?! Then Buttercup said something that was too VERY×100 unexpected,"Uhh...t-thanks...you t-t-too..." now there faces were BOTH RED! They wouldnt look at each other in the eyes, they would just find something other than them to look at. "I-I...uhh...t-thought you would n-never wear something like t-t-that..." Butch's face was still red. Buttercup looked at him and he looked at her. They both accidently looked at each other at the same time and stared at each other directly in the eyes. "Y-Yeah...ummm...and I n-never thought y-you would wear something like t-t-that..." she broke the gaze and looked at the window that was above there table. "Heh...uhhh...yeah...me neither...ummm..." he was rubbing the back of his head looking down. "Well, when do you think they're gonna let us go?" she asked. She wouldnt look at him. She just kept on staring at the window. "Uhhh I dont know. They stopped eating and now they're..._*sigh* _looking straight at us." Buttercup looked at there siblings table. Boomer waved at us while along with Brick and Blossom who were smirking and Bubbles who were giggling. "Jackasses..." she mumbled and Bucth heard her. "You said it." They both jerked there heads to look at eachother. Butch turned red and continued giving VERY×100 unexpected and random compliments to Buttercup,"I-I...l-like your eye-EARINGS!" he said catching himself and he turned even more red ( if that is even possible ). "Uhhh...Butch?" she asked. "Y-y-yeah...*gulp*.." he wouldnt look at her. No matter how much she tried to pick up his gaze. "B-Butch...w-why do you keep c-complimenting me? And...y-you wont look at m-me." sh was still staring at Butch. Butch couldnt stop sweating and keeping his tomato color, he still wouldnt look at her,"I-I-I...I DONT KNOW! STOP PESTERING ME!WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TALK TO YOU!? I MEAN COME ON! I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO YOU WITHOUT SWEATING OR LOOKING LIKE A DUMB RED TOMATO!" Butch didnt notice what he was saying since he just blurted it out and then he started to stutter as he talked,"N-NO...I DIDNT...I DONT...I-DAMN IT!" he face palmed his head and slumped down into his seat, leaving a very shocked and amazed Buttercup.

Buttercup's POV:

W-What did he just say!? Does he..._LIKE _ME!? After ALL these years...H-H-He L-L-Liked me?! "I-I...B-B-Butch...?" I couldnt stop shaking! N-N-NO! NO! I DONT LIKE HIM! HES BEEN MY ENEMY SINCE FOREVER! I CANT LIKE HIM AND I DONT! He finally looked up at me from his hand and we kept staring at each other. "I-I...I didnt say anything." he sat up but looked down. I decided to confront him. I needed to know...but then if he does...what am I going to say? "B-B-Butch...d-do y-you l-li-" I was caught off by Butch. He stood up from his seat and...LEAPED ONTO THE TABLE?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! Everything went quiet and now EVERYONE was staring towards are table. HOW EMBARRESING! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!? "BUTCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO-" I was cut off by Butch hoisting my up to stand on the table with him. I was blushing like CRAZY! His arms went around my waist and before I could say anything...he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch's POV:

I coukdnt take it anymore she had to know. I jumped up onto the table without thinking about it first. "BUTCH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO-" I cut her off as I picked her up and put her ontop of the table with me. Before she could say anything I cut her off again but this time...I kissed her. I heard people whistling and aww-ing as I kept kissing her. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw my brothers and Buttercup's sisters. Brick was giving me a thumbs up, Boomer was whistling, Blossom was smirking, and Bubbles was giggling. I rolled my eyes. I slowly released our kiss leaving a very shocked Buttercup with her mouth and eyes wide open. I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted causing her mouth to slowly shut, "Oooooo!" and to think this is supposed to be a FANCY/MATURE resturaunt. But whatever. I then noticed that we were still standing on the table, instead of getting down I had a better idea I snapped my fingers, nobody new my special power to turn things on with just the snap of my fingers and concentration. Music came on...The Tango and I had and evilish grin as I stared at her. I grabbed her and put my arm around her waist and taking her hand, lifting it up with mine ( you know the Tango position ). "Oooooohhhhhh!" I think I'm gonna have a little fun while it lasts.

Buttercup's POV:

I knew exactly what he was doing...HE IS TRYING TO DO THE TANGO! HES JUST TRYING TO EMBARRES ME! I CANT BELIEVE HIM! I yanked my hand away from his and pushed him away from me. "Oooooo!" seriously people get a life! IM SO GONNA- Butch snapped his fingers again and a different song came on...I knew now what he was doing...A challenge.

_"I WONT SAY IM IN LOVE" _

_If theres a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that,_

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_Thats Ancient history,_

_Been there. Done that._

_( Backround Singers ) :_

_Who'd'ya think your kidding._

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, ya cant conceal it,_

_We know how ya feel and who your thinking of._

_( Girl ) :_

_No chance, no way_

_I wont say it, no, no_

_( Backround Singers ) :_

_You swoon, you sigh _

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_( Girl ) :_

_Its to clichè_

_I wont say I'm in Love..._

_"Oooooohhhhhh!" oh yeah?! Two can play this game. I hopped down and told the people what song I wanted to play. I was going to sing it myself. I paused and waited for the song to play._

_"Take a Hint"_

_La ×5_

_Why am I always Hit on by the boys I never like,_

_I can always see them coming, from the left and from the right._

_I dont want to be a priss, I just try to be polite, _

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot,_

_You think that we hook up when I thinkthat we should NOT-_

_"Instant Replay"_

_( Butch ) :_

_You set my lips on fire_

_You won the key to my heart_

_You've got a special way to move me ( he was walking around me )_

_Dont stop now lets do it again ( he grabbed my waist )_

_You can me dancin through the moonlight_

_I feel the pleasure in your touch ( "Ooooooo..." )_

_And everything you are is Heaven_

_Oh, I cant get enough, no I cant get enough_

_( Instant Replay )_

_I've got to have it ( hes getting closer )_

_( Instant Replay )_

_Ooh woh ooh-ooh ( hes right in front of my face )_

_( Instant Replay )_

_Got to have your love again- ( he kissed me )_

The song ended and he was STILL kissing me! I tryed pushing away but he hold a good grip on me. I forced my eyes to stay open. I couldnt let him win this...I always thought Butch and I hated eachother...what happened?

Butch's POV:

As I said the last words of the song I kissed her. She tried pushing me away but I wouldnt let her go. People kept on whistling and something poked me. I let go Buttercup and turned around and Brick was in front of me with a smirk on his face while the others were eithr giggling or chuchling. "Looks like the "Toughest and Strongest" Rowdyruff boy is going soft!" Brick said. I sent him a death glare and smiled as I playfully punched his arm. "EEEEEEEEEEEE! BUTTERCUP HAS A BF!" Bubbles screeched, which caused probably everyones ears to melt but I just turned around and smirked at Buttercup who was still in shock mode. "Yeah, looks like the "Sterdy and Powerful" Powerpuff girl is also going SOFT!" Blossom pointed out. I started blushing at the memory of all the unexpected things I did. Who knew I was in LOVE with an enemy? "...what...?" I saw that Buttercup was completely drained from all the confusion. I wonder if she...feels the same way...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I havent been focusing on with this story since I was so busy with school and sports. Sorry! But heres the next chapter you've all been waiting for! :)

* * *

Buttercup's POV:

.Hell...? _What just happened? Did I enjoy it? Is he part of the set-up?! Whats gonna happen next?! Why is he just staring at me?! _So many questions are going threw my head making my head hurt. There was an akward silence filling the room till Brick spoke up, "ALRIGHT PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE! SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!" everyone then returned to there seats. _Say something! You went threw ALL that and youre just gonna stand there dumbfounded?! _The voice inside my head was right. I was just so confused I didnt know what to say. _He likes me. Butch Jojo, the guy who has always hated my guts...likes me. _I could do nothing but just stand there like an idiot. Blossom noticed the silence again and spoke up, "Well we're going to leave you two alone. Come on guys." WHAT!? SHE CANT LEAVE ME HERE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY?! Before I could respond they were already gone. _And then there was two. _Great. I'm pretty sure my face is as red as Brick's hat. _What do I do?! _

Butch's POV:

I watched as my brothers left with there counterparts, leaving me with Buttercup. I looked over and saw that she was still in shock mode. _Say something you idiot! Dont just stand there! _The voice in my head was right. I cant believe I did what I did. Well no turning back now. "Umm...Buttercup?" great. Thats all I could say?! She shook her head and blinked a few times. Oh boy, please feel the same way. "B-Butch." ok. I'm getting her to talk to me. I look around us realizing we're still in he damn resturaunt I grabbed her hand and made my way out of the place. "B-Butch...wh-where are w-we going?" I didnt answer I just kept on running, my hand still in hers. There was one place I knew that would be the perfect place to confess and let everything out. * * * * * * * * * * *

It took a few minutes but we finally got there. It was a field filled with all different kinds of flowers and there was a pond with trees surrounding it. Perfect.

Buttercup's POV:

Butch lead me to a field full of flowers and a peaceful pond surrounded by trees. "Beautiful." I ended up saying than thinking. "Buttercup." I looked at Butch. He gestured me to follow him which I did. He lead us over to the pond where we sat down on a huge flat rock. "Buttercup...I want you to just listen okay?" I just nodded then he continued, "I dont know what our siblings did but I'm glad they did it." I was shocked but I let him continue, "Y-you are p-perfect to m-me. I-The first time I noticed I liked you was when we were little. At first I thought it was nothing so I ignored it, but whenever I saw you I always got this weird feeling. I understand if you dont feel the same way b-but I just wanted you to kn-know how I f-f-felt about y-y-you." I knew my face was on fire. Whats going on!? I-I-I mean he likes me! Isnt he supposed to hate me?! Werent we supposed to be fighting!? "B-B-Butch...I-I-I dont know wha-" I was cut of by Butch quickly standing up. He was clenching his fists...I saw something on his cheek...is that a...Butch is...crying?

Butch's POV:

I knew it. She doesnt like me. _Of course she doesnt like you, idiot. Remember all the stuff you guys did. _Fights, blood, arguing, me annoying and bothering her...flashbacks played threw my head as I tightened my fists till they turned white.I couldnt control my emotions... . Crying. "B-Butch...whats wrong?" oh like she didnt know. I just go rejected after ALL THAT! "I knew it." and wih that I starting walking. More like running. I then felt something grab my wrist and yank me back. Next thing you know I Was on top of Buttercup. Realizing it, I quickly got off her. I was about to run again till she spoke, "You knew what, Butch?" she was standing up not bothering to brush herself off. I felt something wet on my cheek. _Damn emotions._I wouldnt look at her, I just kept my eyes o the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes. "Butch, I'm confused." yeah right! "Sure you are! I DID ALL THAT DAMN STUFF AND YOU JUST TURN ME DOWN! JUST LIKE THAT!" I was crying uncontrolably. I was now staring into her eyes, I saw sadness, hurt, confusion, and...love? "Butch, what are you talking about? I didnt turn you down! You started acting weird before I could finish." "Wh-what...?" was all I coukd say. "Let me tell you." I nodded, "Well I was...

_FLASHBACK: In Buttercup's mind:_

_Butch. I cant believe he likes me. I guess whenever I play our encounters in my head he always did show a bit od nervousness and shyness. Wow. I can see myself being with him, but...is it the right thing to do? Im so nervous and my face is on fire. I just dont know what to say. I-I-I l-lik-no. I LOVE him. I-I-I l-love h-him...wow. I should say something, "B-Butch I-I-I dont know wha-" I was cut off by Butch quickly standing up. He was clenching his fists. Whats wrong...did I do something? I was going to say 'Butch, I dont know what to say. But I think I love you.' he must've taken it the wrong way! Oh no! No no no! Hopefully he'll let me say something! Butch, I was going to say I love you not reject you!_

_END FLASHBACK:_

My mouth and eyes were wide open. Sh-she l-l-lov-loved m-m-me. WHOOHOOO! YES! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! I quickly ran to her and picked her up bridal style and spinned her around. I was so happy! I saw the smile on her face and she was laughing. I put her down but I didnt let go of her. "Buttercup...will you be my...my..." I just had to say it but for some reason the words wouldnt come out! Come on say it! You can do it! SAY I- "Mmm" was all I could say. I realized our lips were crashed together. _Dont be a dumbass and kiss her right! _I did exactly that. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

One thing for sure, I knew this was a start of a new perfect future for us.

_THE END?_

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for following, reviewing, etc etc. But I am gonna stop here. Sorry! But like i says _THE END? _I'll be doing a sequal SOON! What a happy "ending" to a shocking yet wonderful story. So yeah there will be a sequal but not for a while. I still have school and stuff. But I promise SOON. And I'll alsi be writing some NEW stories, so look for my name!

PEACE! :P _-RowdyruffGirl13_


End file.
